


Sea Breeze

by desuta



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, McGenji Secret Santa, ambiguous spooning, idk what west coast is actually like so please forgive me, stupid jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desuta/pseuds/desuta
Summary: Jesse and Genji take a road trip they've needed.





	

For a long time, Genji very much doubted that he would remain in contact with Overwatch after its inevitable downfall. It wasn’t where he wanted to be, where he  _ needed  _ to be. He needed to get out, explore, find himself. He knew from the start he would leave when possible, and would not maintain connections with the organization unless necessary. What he didn’t plan on was finding such a dear and honest friend, who understood him better than anyone else had.

Jesse McCree was an odd one out of the group. Forced into the agency from a young age, he didn’t find himself to be where he belonged. He did feel as if Overwatch was a family, there was no doubt, and he found comfort and guidance in many of its senior members. But he knew just the same as Genji, he would not want to stay in touch forever. Swallowed up by work and tension from his adolescence into Overwatch, what he wanted more than anything was a chance to roam on his own. Genji, albeit with a more different idea of a journey, understood this feeling. To both of their surprise, they had found someone who actually  _ got _ it, and it was nice.

When Overwatch finally did collapse, Jesse was under more tension than ever before. At this point, their relationship was well and established into something deep and strong, and Genji had been there for him. What happened at the Swiss Base had pushed Jesse to a breaking point. Blackwatch missions were hard enough to bare and come out unscathed emotionally, hearing about the explosion had finally turned him over.

Both of them soon found themselves packing what they needed. Genji was quick, he didn’t need much considering his current state of body. He walked into Jesse’s room on base, the recent circumstances planting them on the same one, to see him throwing his room around.

“The ocean,” Jesse started as he threw his belongings into a huge, dated bag, “I wanna go to the ocean. I gotta see the waves. I gotta see the town. The people. The sights.”

Genji leaned against one of the very sleek dressers that was built-into the floor.

“I just hafta - I’ve gotta see somethin’. Somethin’ that isn’t so…” He sighed. “ _ So _ …”

He clamped his hands into one of his shirts, shoulders stiff. He then collapsed, throwing his head into the mess of his bag. A long, needed groan pressed out into the baggage, and Jesse lifted himself up to look at his boyfriend looming behind him.

“I don’t wanna go alone. I’ve been dreadin’ this, ‘cause I know how much the both of us have needed that for a while. But...” Jesse looked at the floor, holding back. “If I’m bein’ honest...I’m not too confident about bein’ alone right now. I...I wanna  go with you.”

Genji slipped his fingers behind his mask, pressing in and letting it loose. He took his mask into his hand, and set it on the dresser behind him. Jesse’s eyes darted up.

“We’re free of obligations. We don’t have do everything right away. We can do what we want, together.” He took a few steps forward, and slipped his fingers back up to the jaw of his mask, clicking it softly. He took it off slowly, and looked into Jesse’s eyes. “We are different. This is different.” He placed one of his hands against the other’s cheek, gripping it gently. “I love you, Jesse. I want to go with you.”

“Genji…” The cowboy did his best to avoid showing vulnerability. But around him, he felt okay to be soft. His eyelids fell as Genji brought him into a kiss, tender and quick. The both of them couldn’t help but smile into each other as they bumped foreheads. “I love you too.”

 

***

 

California wasn’t too far from current base, and Overwatch had given a hefty sum to its now ex-members, they decided to rent a car for the trip. Jesse was reluctant to admit that he’d never learned how to drive properly, and only had experience from stealing cars in his deadlock days. Genji’s international permit had them covered, though Jesse wasn’t kidding when he said he would take Genji for a joyride at least once before the end of their little trip.

The ride itself was exhilarating. It was just beginning to shift from spring to summer, the weather was warm but the air was cool, and the convertible they picked out was  _ sweet _ . Jesse spent half the time reclining as far back as he could with a pair of cheap, tacky sunglasses he found in his bag on the way. They ate whatever fast food joint looked best, and every time they stopped for something Jesse bought whatever weird kind of gummy candy they sold. At one point, he bought his boyfriend an even worse pair of alien-eyes sunglasses, to which his boyfriend then burst out laughing at the sight of them over his mask in the bathroom mirror. They even managed to find a couple of hideous matching couple shirts, which they of course promptly, impulsively purchased and slid on for the last hours of the ride.

And when they arrived, and found the hotel they’d luckily managed to get a room in, it was late afternoon. The weather was brilliant, a gorgeous orange washing over them as they fell into their room, planting onto the first bed they saw. Genji pulled Jesse over and under him, resting his face against his chest and letting out a breath. “Finally.” He laughed, running a hand on the other’s sides. Jesse held him, resting his eyes and taking in the feel of the soft bed. “My legs need some rest. Looks fine outside, though. Wouldn’t mind takin’ a little walk.” As he gazed out the window, Genji hummed in agreement.

The hotel wasn’t right outside the beach, but it was in good walking distance. They strolled side-by-side, still in their shirts, taking in the atmosphere of the town. Lots of people, and soft noise. Compared to the still quiet of their previous bases, or the loud circumstances of fights they had both been in, it was indescribable. Both of them truly felt relaxed. Genji slipped his hand against Jesse’s, taking the other’s into his own. Jesse looked back at him with a tender smile, the shadow of the trees and the light of the sun brushing over his face. Genji responded by squeezing his hand a little tighter. Though the other could not see, he was smiling as well.

By the time they entered upon the beach, the sun was close to sinking under the horizon. Many people were still out and about, though quite a lot were packing up for the day. The night was becoming unexpectedly cool rather quickly, but neither of them minded. Jesse was a bit cold, but was plenty warm enough from being with Genji.

And as the beach mostly cleared out, the sun had slipped down. Night was transitioning, and the sky was beautifully clear. They found their place before the waves, sitting in the sand and feeling the texture. They found each other’s touch a few times, and would laugh shyly at each other. It was no secret they’d loved each other very much, but affection still wasn’t something that they ever had much time to give. Now, they did.

As night washed over, they found themselves laying down, gazing up at the sky as it morphed and blew and shined. The moon was full, and the stars were exuberant. Jesse, wanting to show off, pointed out the first he recognized. He nudged the other with his shoulder as he pointed towards the deep sky. “That’s Saturn up there. Real pretty.”

Genji pointed up with him. “Jupiter too.”

“Yeah? Saturn’s the only one I really remember,” He admitted.

“Are you a capricorn?”

“Nah. Taurus.”

“Sagittarius.”

Jesse turned to the other, observing the shining glare against his slick mask. The soft sound of the waves rolled up, and the faint echo of crickets chirped from up the beach. “That’s your planet, right? Jupiter?”

Without moving, Genji spoke blankly, “Yes, it is. I came to Earth to understand you all, though my robot disguise seems to put many humans off. I thought you guys liked robots?”

There was a tight silence as Jesse’s lips creeped up into a smile. Genji turned to face him, worried the joke didn’t pass on, and Jesse burst into a howl, gripping the other’s hand as he rolled along the sand. “I guess mine bein’ Venus means I’m here to be sexy, huh?”

“I’m not too sure you’re doing your job right, then…”

“Oh! Hey now!!”

Jesse spun over to tackle the other, the two of them tumbling into the sand and down the beach. Genji laughed beneath his mask, subconsciously covering his face redundantly over his mask. As Jesse fell against his legs, the cyborg pressed his mask off, the whole thing, and set it next to his lap. He looked down at Jesse with his dark grey eyes, smiling authentically. “Sorry, you’re sexy.”

The cowboy guffawed as he flipped to crawl up onto Genji, placing his hands against his armored chest. “You too.” They exchanged loving glances, feeling honestly so  _ happy _ , which was a rare thing to feel. The both of them had struggled with a lot, and they didn’t have to speak to know in that moment that they understood one another. That a lot had happened, and a lot had hurt, but they had each other. Somebody who loved, somebody who cared, somebody who showed it. It didn’t take long for them to meet each other’s lips. They kissed deeply, Jesse sliding his hands up to Genji’s cheeks to feel his course skin. His fingers felt odd against the scars, but it wasn’t bad, just new. The cyborg didn’t take his mask off for a lot of reasons, but he felt comfortable showing his face to Jesse when they were alone. And the latter understood why, but he loved to see him so much. He appreciated the moments when he could feel him.

They fell together onto the sand, kissing and holding each other, taking in every second they could.

 

***

 

They stayed glued together for a while, pressed into the sand as the ocean swished up before them, making calm stains of dark sand, as the moon slowly waved over them. It was the first time ever they were truly able to just hold each other’s faces for such a long time, without having to worry about a mission or a meeting or anything. It was their time, their own experience. Every now and again they would leave delicate kisses on the other’s lips. They spent so much time rolling around, pointing out the stars in the sky and giving little kisses that time slipped away. It took a while for them to realize that things had gotten relatively quiet.

“Feelin’ tired…” Jesse remarked, the exhaustion of the trip hitting him suddenly. He gripped onto Genji’s hand, giving it a tight squeeze. Genji pushed his face against him, his lips against his chest.

“It is getting late. Let’s head in.”

Once they found their way back to their room, once again, they crashed into the bed. There were two, but one had plenty of room. Genji and Jesse rolled around until they found themselves comfy, spooning. Genji reached his hand around to find Jesse’s, and they clasped their grips.

The room was quiet, save for the faint noise outside. The window was open, the curtains too, letting in the breeze and showing off the night sky. They could hear each other’s breaths, forming into a rhythm, calm and relaxed. It was comforting. Jesse wriggled his body as he considered sitting up, knowing he was close to falling asleep.

“Probably should change. Been wearin’ this all day.”

“If you want to.”

Jesse hesitated. Something felt so secure about the moment, he didn’t wanna change it. He snuggled Genji closer to his body, taking in a slow breath. “Maybe not. I’m pretty comfy.”

In all the time they spent together, they’d never actually shared a bed like this before. It was a new kind of intimate, weird, but not bad. Neither of them could recall sleeping next to somebody for quite some time, let alone in such close proximity. It was reassuring knowing that they didn’t have to sleep alone. It gave more encouragement that they’d make it to see the next day.

“Should I get the light?” Genji asked, tilting a bit out of their embrace to lean for the switch, looking at Jesse for confirmation. His mask was still off, placed on the dresser. His eyes sparkled from the lamp’s luster, showing the other something he hadn’t quite seen before. Genji’s eyes had a tint of green within them, fittingly so. It was still a little jarring to hear his voice so clearly and openly, but ever so comforting.

“Mmhm. I’m good,” Jesse whispered as he turned his head to press into the other, taking in his scent. It was pretty much always the same, whatever his new body was composed of, it was a peculiar kind of aroma. Jesse could only associate it with Genji.

With a flick the light was off, and the sudden darkness took a few moments to sink in. Their attention fully returned to one another, as they shifted to face each other. Under the covers they fumbled to meet each other’s hands. Jesse rubbed his fingers against the soft palm of Genji’s hand, until their fingers slipped against and past each other, finding themselves interlocked.

There was a delicate silence, the distant waves rinsing over. Jesse spoke up in a hushed tone.

“I appreciate you comin’ with me. It really does mean a lot.” He paused. “Bein’ with you makes me feel hopeful. I love you a lot. Really, I do. I love you.”

“Jesse…” Genji whispered back. They could make out each other’s faces, but didn’t look too closely. They listened, mostly, waiting to hear. “I don’t think I could have left without you. I’ve wanted to go off on my own for a while. That doesn’t mean I don’t want to be here with you right now. I’m not quite sure what I want for the future, but right now...I’m happy.”

Jesse was thankful for the dark. He was bashful, embarrassed and shy, and could feel it in his face.

“I love you.” Genji whispered. He swiftly kissed the other’s lips, feeling quite warm himself. He stroked his thumb over Jesse’s hand, and let out a soft breath as he pulled away.

“Tomorrow mornin’...” Jesse paused, realizing just how merry his voice sounded. He didn’t try to hide it, he wanted it to be heard. “We should rent a boat or somethin’ if we can. Or maybe go out to eat at some place nice, yeah. Maybe go swimmin’. Can you go swimmin’?”

Genji laughed abruptly, and Jesse smirked with amusement, feeling blessed to hear that laugh.

“We’ll see. I think for now we should try to rest.”

“Wanna, my heart’s beatin’ too quick.” Jesse splurted out, clearing his throat quickly after. He didn’t mean to be _ that _ open. He worried about the quiet that followed, until Genji saved him, whispering out, “Mine is too. We’ll get to sleep.”

Jesse nodded pointlessly, and let go of the other’s hand to instead pull him into his chest, rubbing his back. Genji shifted as he got comfortable, leaning his face against the other’s chest.

The sea’s wash had eventually calmed them down, but neither one had fallen asleep without an uncontrollable smile.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little late but i tried to push it out as soon as i could without rushing. i hope you enjoyed this SS, and merry christmas and happy holidays!! thank you also to anyone else who reads/kudos/comments/etc, i appreciate it very much! <3


End file.
